Various types of firearms are known in the prior art. For example, a Gatling gun (Mini-gun) is a six-barrel, electrically driven machine gun capable of firing 7.62 mm projectiles at a fixed rate of 3,000 rounds per minute, such as the Dillon M134D Gatling gun. These machine guns are typically used as helicopter crew-served firearms, or fixed forward fire installations on helicopters or fixed-wing aircraft. The machine gun is also used on board vehicles and ships. The machine gun is advantageous as the gun can fire thousands of rounds per minute towards a target increasing the odds of destroying the target. However, the gun is only as accurate as the operator's skill in aiming the gun. As such, small and fast moving targets (e.g., drones, fighter jets) are particularly difficult to destroy as the gun needs to be quickly adjusted and aimed towards a small target area. Likewise, large targets (e.g., missile launch pads) may be difficult to destroy as the gun needs to be precisely aimed towards several locations on the target to fully destroy the target.
Thus, there exists a need in the art to improve the probability of hitting and destroying a target with a firearm by providing a controllable firing pattern firearm system capable of firing projectiles across a wider area of the target in a controlled fashion.